


It's always been you

by luminous_nyght



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: It's Liam's Birthday!, M/M, just wanted to do a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_nyght/pseuds/luminous_nyght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam does get off his hips, Zayn rearranges himself so that he can watch Liam open the box he’s dug up from his luggage. It’s a small Cartier box, he had taken it out of the bag because of his weight, but he left it right on the kitchen counter of his LA house, just a small fuck you to the girl he’s gotta call his girlfriend.</p><p>He watches, for Liam’s reaction, the small things that give him away. The slight shake in his fingers, the inhalation of breath just as he touched the button. The way his eyes grew the moment he sees what’s inside.</p><p>When he looks up at him, Zayn’s finally has the courage for eye contact.</p><p>Before Liam can speak, “That’s what’s wrong.” Now he watches as Liam’s eyes grow cold from shock, the way he holds the box at a distance, like it’s a disease not a twenty-thousand-dollar gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always been you

“It’s hard Lou but he won’t tell me what’s wrong, I hate it when he does this. I hate it when – " but Zayn drowns him out. He’s meant to be resting from the jetlag – because only an idiot like him would get on a long haul flight exactly twelve hours before his man turned 23.  He’s watching as Liam’s pacing their room, crisscrossing the room in the form of an x.

Pacing, it  was one of Liam’s tells the one that tells him, that he’s in a worried state of mind, which shouldn’t be, seeing it’s his day.

He slits his eyes fully open, grimacing at the amount of light that hit his eyes. He’s shakes his hair out exasperated that he’s being talked about again and sighs.

It’s enough to catch Liam’s attention. When he looks over he’s got a gentle smile on his lips but his eyes say otherwise, sad – almost melancholic in nature.

He makes grabby hands so that Liam ends up on top of him, sheets pushed to one side, pillows on the floor.

Typical.

He allows himself a small smile, closes his eyes and reaches to move one of Liam’s wet curls to the side. He can’t exactly look at him right now – but Zayn knows Liam’s body backwards.

When he inhales, he can smell Liam’s ever cherished lavender body wash and for one second, everything seems to be like it used too.

“What’s wrong?” Liam’s whispering into his mouth as he leans in to kiss him, and he really does want to tell him, but maybe not just yet.

“Open my bag, just under my rug, I got you something.”

“I thought we said we don’t ever need anything.”

Of course Liam’s ready to bring up a conversation had over _two_ years ago.

I wanted too.” Is all he can get out, it’s suffocating beneath Liam like this, he’s not had this in so long, he’s forgotten.

When Liam does get off his hips, Zayn rearranges himself so that he can watch Liam open the box he’s dug up from his luggage. It’s a small Cartier box, he had taken it out of the bag because of his weight, but he left it right on the kitchen counter of his LA house, just a small fuck you to the girl he’s gotta call his girlfriend.

He watches, for Liam’s reaction, the small things that give him away. The slight shake in his fingers, the inhalation of breath just as he touches the button. The way his eyes grow the moment he sees what’s inside.

When he looks up at him, Zayn’s finally has the courage for eye contact.

Before Liam can speak, “That’s what’s wrong.” Now he watches as Liam’s eyes grow cold from shock, the way he holds the box at a distance, like it’s a disease not a twenty-thousand-dollar gift.

He pulls at Liam’s outstretched hand, bringing him down to sit by him on the bed. When their eyes meet again, he can see fear in Liam’s eyes.

Like he’s expecting a breakup, which is the furthest thing away from Zayn’s mind right now.

“They’re wedding rings, that match the bracelets.” He says calmly, grabbing at Liam’s sweaty fingers. “My mum – she thinks it’s the best idea she’s heard this decade, but my sisters – they like Gigi – now they don’t wanna talk plus she’s livid that I have the balls to want to marry you – because in her head I’m hers just like Perrie.” He’s impressed with himself really because he expected to fumble himself though the explanation.

He watches the change in Liam away, the way he relaxes his legs, the way the tension in his face disappears, the relief washing over his joints like he’s heard the best news he could ever have. “I want to spend every waking moment with you Li, and we’ve spent this year apart like we never meant anything. You’re everything – and even if people refuse to accept it – we need to force the subject instead of sitting in a rut.”

A half smile forms over Liam’s face, “So you ran off to be here?” Zayn smiles and closes his eyes. “Maybe – I’ve seen you three times in nine months, I wanted to kill all of them when they said no – for the twelfth time.”

Liam smirks, “You asked twelve times?” It’s more teasing than disbelief, because he damn well knows that Zayn would walk through fire to be with him.

He nods, “I mean now, you’re going to be a dad and I’m cheating again, but it’s worth every struggle if it means I get days like this with you.”

Liam beams and leans back in to kiss him, this time though, he grabs at Zayn’s shoulders so that he ends up effectively straddling him. Zayn’s hands hit the mattress and Liam’s tongue finds his.

He’s missed this, this carefree way of life, the freedom that comes with being in their own house, the happiness he feels at right this moment. When they break apart, Liam’s grabbing at his biceps, his fingers roaming around his shoulder blades remembering the planes of his back before they fall into his hair.

It’s enough to keep Zayn right in place.

“You still want to marry a father to be?” He hears, tone tinged with laughter.

“Of course.” He states using his learnt London interview accent. It’s enough to make Liam break into a hearty happy laugh – one he’s not heard in years – one that was squashed when all the sadness took over.

“Oh please don’t use that tosh. Where is my Bradford boy hey?”

Zayn purses his lips, hides his own sadness in Liam’s neck and sighs, he wants to say gone, buried beneath years of conditioning he’s still trying to get out of his system, instead he bites down gently onto Liam’s clavicle, reminding him he still knows all of Liam’s pressure points and will use them at will.

“I’m here, just needed to remind myself you’re still real and mine.”

“Always been yours, Meri – Jaan.”

“Happy Birthday Li.” He mouths gently into his ear – and for now – even if he’s aware they’re still only halfway up Everest – as Liam unlatches the rings and places one on Zayn’s onto his wedding finger – laughing at how incredibly beautiful they are as he’s shouting out husbands over and over until they hear the clink of the metal, Zayn knows nothing is ok, but for that instant – it _is._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something to celebrate Liam's birthday, I wrote this in about half an hour, all mistakes are mine, but I do hope you don't find any. Thank you for reading.


End file.
